


on your knees, boy

by smoldisaster



Series: Cryptage Week 2020 [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Smut, Taejoon loves teasing his boyfriend, and needs to get "punished" for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldisaster/pseuds/smoldisaster
Summary: “Think you can get away with this sort of behaviour without a punishment?” the trickster hissed after locking the door and making sure they were safe.Taejoon huffed, legs spreading on the chair he was seated on and threw Elliott a challenging look, “Maybe I want to get punished?”-Taejoon finds a new way to tease Elliott and now it's up to Elliott to punish his naughty boy.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Cryptage Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	on your knees, boy

**Author's Note:**

> A lil late because how do you stick to deadlines, am I right. Anyway, here's the entry for the second prompt of Cryptage week!
> 
> Prompt: Wink

The first time it happened was right before Elliott thought the newbie would shoot him. _Him_ , Mirage, his squad mate, _the old man_. He still hated that nickname but in his despair he was willing to say whatever it took to remind the kid that they were on the same team and he really didn’t want to get hit by that new charge rifle weapon. It looked rather painful, okay?

So yeah, there was a lot of desperation going on. But because Elliott’s dick was a basic bitch that didn’t need more than a cute guy winking at him to start stirring in his pants there was arousal going on as well. 

“I’m not an idiot!” Elliott remembered calling out even though he sure felt like one. Who else would get aroused at gunpoint, huh? Of course, he couldn’t let Crypto know that. Or anyone for that matter

\- 

The second time it happened a lot of things had changed. The most important thing being Elliott ending up in a relationship with his former self-proclaimed rival. No complaints going on here. Elliott was _in love_ and as it turned out Crypto was the most amazing person he ever met. The day he let Elliott in on the truth and revealed to him his real identity would always stay ingrained in the trickster’s mind. Yes, the truth came with a shit ton of scary threats and danger but Elliott knew a thing or two about surviving despite what other people might assume about him. He was more than ready to fight anyone who wanted to hurt his beloved Taejoon. _Taejoon_. The fact that Elliott was privileged enough to learn his true name… he was still swooning over that each time he thought about it. 

By now Elliott had learned a lot about Taejoon, one thing being that the man didn’t wink all too often. Hadn’t done so at all since their first match together on the train actually. But that was about to change. 

The two of them were on a squad together and things were going well. They had Loba on their team so finding good loot was quite easy and all of them were well set up early on. Taejoon was going for a sniper rifle as his main weapon and Elliott had picked one up himself, wanting to practice more with them. He usually prefered pistols or assault rifles, anything that helped with close combat. But hey, turned out sniping people and getting them from a distance was a shit ton of fun too. 

They had just settled down on a good spot, Taejoon informing them over the coms that there were two enemy squads around and Elliott was ready to shoot some folks. Unfortunately he made the mistake of looking over at his boyfriend before aiming his Triple Take and Taejoon caught his gaze. In hindsight it felt like such a big oversight on Elliott’s behalf to not expect anything. His boyfriend loved catching him off guard and use that for some teasing. This time he decided to do so with a wink and that just _did things_ to Elliott. And by things he meant getting distracted by the sudden tightness in his jumpsuit because of his straining erection. His face had to look similar to a tomato by the time Elliott returned his attention back to his weapon and looked through the scope to find the enemies. 

Needless to say he missed every shot and the next thing he knew he was waking up in medbay.

His dick had mostly calmed down but all it took was for Elliott to remember what got him into medbay in the first place and all of his blood rushed south again. The second Elliott was cleared for release, he stormed off and headed straight to Taejoon’s place. Okay, maybe he took an extra route to make sure no one followed him and to make it less obvious but the important thing here was: he got to his boyfriend as quickly and as safely as possible. Elliott had his own keycard to enter which he used after checking that no one was around. Inside he was faced with a smug grinning Taejoon who seemed to have been waiting for him. 

“Someone has been a naughty boy,” Elliott growled which only deepened the grin on Taejoon’s face. He knew exactly why Elliott was riled up. Had planned for it, in fact. Not that he openly admitted to it but Elliott knew the hacker too well by now to understand exactly what that smirk was telling him. 

“Think you can get away with this sort of behaviour without a punishment?” the trickster hissed after locking the door and making sure they were safe. 

Taejoon huffed, legs spreading on the chair he was seated on and threw Elliott a challenging look, “Maybe I want to get punished?”

“Is that so, baby boy?” Elliott’s voice was a deep rumble as he stalked towards his lover, hard cock twitching inside his pants. 

Instead of replying, Taejoon winked at him again and that was all the answer Elliott needed.

With a groan he grabbed Taejoon by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to smash their lips together. The hacker moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed himself wantonly against him. Elliott was having none of that, however. 

“Get on your knees,” he ordered after breaking the kiss and taking a step back. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he hastily added with an apologetic look: “Color?”

“Green,” Taejoon reassured him with a soft smile before doing what he was told and kneeled in front of Elliott. “Daddy is so demanding today.” 

Elliott let out a sigh of relief before his facial expression changed again and he looked down at Taejoon with a commanding look. His hands dropped to his pants, making quick work of opening them. He pulled them down together with his underwear until his hard dick sprang free. Through all this Taejoon was watching him with a hungry look.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Elliott groaned, giving himself a couple of strokes to ease off some of the pent up pressure. He pulled back his foreskin, revealing the already wet tip that was leaking precum. Taejoon licked over his lips and hastily shuffled closer, giving Elliott the chance to rub his dick over his face and making it glisten with his precum. “I asked you a question.”

“Ye, daddy,” Taejoon whimpered.

“Open your mouth.”

Taejoon immediately obeyed, looking at him with pleading eyes. Gone was the previous cockiness. Elliott groaned when his dick entered Taejoon’s hot mouth. “Now close it and suck while I fuck your face.”

His boyfriend wasted no time to follow his orders, his wet mouth closing around Elliott’s straining cock and the trickster let out a moan. His hands ran through Taejoon’s hair before grabbing his head and pushing. Taejoon relaxed his jaw, eyes never leaving Elliott’s face as he allowed his lover to use him for his pleasure. 

Elliott knew he wouldn’t last long. He had been hard ever since Taejoon had winked at him in the ring and getting blown by the hacker always led to a fast orgasm. Taejoon’s mouth felt fantastic, so hot and wet and he could take all of him so easily, not even flinching once when the tip of Elliott’s cock nudged against his throat. His boyfriend encouraged him, actually, by pressing his face closer to his crotch, allowing Elliott’s dick to slip in further and moaning as he did so. Elliott cursed, hips bucking against Taejoon who took him like a champ. 

“Such a cockslut,” Elliott grunted, pulling Taejoon’s head off until just the tip of his cock was in his mouth only to push him back against him. “You really love this, huh.” Taejoon moaned in response, the vibrations around his cock making it twitch inside his throat.

“Hnng, maybe I have to come up with a new punishment,” Elliott groaned, holding Taejoon’s head in place. He started thrusting his hips forward and it didn’t take long for him to pick up a rather fast rhythm. “You seem to enjoy this way too much.” 

Which was only half the truth: they both did.

Elliott could already feel his climax building up, his swollen balls were ready to shoot out their load and every time they slapped against the cold metal of Taejoon’s jaw, his dick produced more precum that his boyfriend greedily swallowed down. 

“So close,” Elliott huffed out a warning, eyes locking with Taejoon’s. “Daddy’s gonna cum down your tight little throat and expects you not to spill a single drop.”

Taejoon managed a soft nod that changed the angle in which Elliott’s cock entered his throat and that was all it took. With a deep moan Elliott pressed Taejoon’s face against his crotch and came. Thick, hot spurts of cum shot out of his twitching cock, quickly filling Taejoon’s throat and mouth with a huge load but his lover succeeded in taking it all, not a single drop slipped past his lips. His now softening cock gave another weak twitch when he felt Taejoon swallow around him. Panting heavily, Elliott released his strong grip on his boyfriend’s head and allowed him to pull off, whimpering when Taejoon teasingly sucked on his sensitive glans before letting go entirely. 

Elliott all but slumped down next to his lover who immediately got pulled into his lap. Gone was the harsh dominance Elliott had exuded earlier, all he wanted to do was cuddle his sweet boyfriend who had learned from the best when it came to teasing. Elliott kissed him softly, not even slightly bothered by the taste of his own release. When they broke apart, Taejoon leaned in to nuzzle the side of his face. 

“I can’t see what other punishments you come up with, jagi,” Taejoon whispered into his ear and gave him a heated look. “You are always so creative.”

Elliott gave a weak chuckle, his arms rubbing soothing circles into his lover’s skin. “You alright, baby?” He asked. “I didn’t go too hard on you?”

“Couldn’t be better,” Taejoon purred and nipped on Elliott’s ear lobe. “I should have winked at you sooner if I had known it would get you to fuck my face.”

“You really like it when I get rough with you, hm?”

Taejoon laughed, a sound so soft and melodic it made Elliott’s breath hitch every time he heard it. The hacker grinned at him and Elliott had never been more in love.

“Why don’t we move to the bedroom and I show you _exactly_ how much I like it.”

And neither had his dick. It was already growing hard again as Taejoon pulled him up and they hastily made their way over to their bedroom, leaving behind a trail of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with this (which is why I fell behind on the day for the actual prompt ;;) but once I got back into it, I had so much fun writing this.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smol_disaster) (@smol_disaster) if you wanna talk about anything Cryptage related ❤️


End file.
